Покоритель Зари Возвращение
by Anna BadFairy
Summary: Так должно закончиться путешествие Покорителя Зари.


**Оригинальное название: A Dawn Treading Sequal Redux ****(.net/s/1588202/1/A_Dawn_Treading_Sequal_Redux)**

**Автор: SeptemberGirl84 **

**Переводчик: BadFairy **

** Действие рассказа происходит после окончание оригинальной истории Покоритель Зари. Автор написала, что рассказ основан на фильме BBC 80-х годов. У меня слабость к паре Каспиан/Люси, так что это не первый и не последний мой перевод с этим пейрингом по Хроникам Нарнии. Надеюсь история вам понравится так же сильно, как и мне. Приятного чтения.**

**Thank you ****SeptemberGirl84 for this amazing story.**

**

* * *

**

Каспиан был не в состоянии уснуть, так сильно он скучал по своим друзьям. Особенно по Люси. Прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, но для Каспиана это казалось вечностью. Рипичип, Эдмунд, Люси и Юстас – все они покинули этот мир, и никто из них больше не вернется. Его сердце ушло вместе с Люси, оставив его опустошенным и холодным. Он до сих пор чувствовал ее присутствие в своей каюте, заставляющее страстно желать ее возвращения. Но, увы, Люси больше не сможет попасть в Нарнию, по крайней мере, пока он жив. Встревоженный, он присел на край стола, пытаясь рассеять смятение в своей душе. Его окружала гнетущая тишина. Да, Люси тоже любила присаживаться на край этого стола. Вдвоем они провели несколько бессонных ночей, становясь по-настоящему близкими друзьями.

- О, Аслан, почему ей пришлось уйти? Разве ты не знаешь, как сильно я люблю ее? – Каспиан покачал головой, вспоминая каждую минуту, проведенную с Люси в их путешествие на запад. Воспоминания были словно тонкая, подернутая дымкой, паутина, которая окутывала каждый уголок его сознания, преследуя его. Ее ослепительная улыбка, пронзительный смех, обворожительная невинность, скрытая мудрость и, в особенности, тот успокаивающий эффект, который оказывало на его уставшую измученную душу ее присутствие. Люси могла бы быть его Королевой, написав новую главу в истории Нарнии.

«Как я бы я хотел, чтобы Люси была здесь». Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Каспиана, упав на его темную льняную рубашку, его уже разбитое сердце разбилось еще больше.

- Каспиан, Каспиан. - глубокий голос эхом раздался в темноте ночи, нарушая спокойную атмосферу царившую вокруг. Воздух наполнился магией и Каспиан отступил на несколько шагов, понимая, что Великому Льву нужно будет больше места. Алан появился перед Каспианом, весь сияющий золотом. Чувствую себя более уязвимым и потерянным чем когда-либо, Каспиан подошел к Великому Льву, и зарылся лицом в его неожиданно мягкой шубе.

- Что так тебя печалит?

- Люси ушла, - голос Каспиана был хриплым, - Единственная, которую я люблю, покинула меня, - боль снова нахлынула на него, мучая бесконечной агонией. Даже аромат Аслана не успокоил Каспиана. Обычно присутствие Льва расслабляло молодого короля, но сейчас все было иначе.

- Что на счет дочери Раманду? – спросил Великий Лев.

- Она была мимолетной иллюзией, - честно ответил Каспиан, голос звучал приглушенно, но не для Аслана, - Если мне бы был дарован шанс, я бы выбрал Люси.

- Ты уверен, молодой Каспиан? Как ты можешь не сомневаться, что чувства к Люси не сиюминутное увлечение и не исчезнут со временем?

Каспиан оторвался от Аслана, слова Льва задели его. Но он знал, что Аслан на самом деле не говорил резко, он просто говорил, то, что было нужно сказать. Чувства Каспиана к Люси были нечто большим, чем просто желанием или развлечением, это было сплетение эмоций, такое трудное для понимания, но совершенно нормальное. Он высказал свои мысли вслух:

- Люси красива, более красива, чем дочь Раманду. У его дочери красивое лицо, но Люси…у Люси есть характер, которого нет у дочери звезды. В Люси соединились такие противоречивые качества, что она не может, не нравиться, ты не можешь не любить ее. Она так удивительно невинна, но умудрена опытом, прожив столько лет в Нарнии. Она может заглянуть в человеческую душу, совершенно открывая свою. С ней я чувствую себя цельным, более уверенным в своем предназначение и жизни. Я люблю ее.

- Вот эти простые слова мой юный король, - Аслан лизнул лицо Каспиана, стирая мужские слезы, - Тебе придется пройти через три испытания, и все будет хорошо. – Великий Лев начал растворяться в воздухе.

- Как я узнаю, что прохожу испытание? – выкрикнул Каспиан яростно, желая получить ответ до того, как Властитель Всего исчезнет.

- Ты узнаешь. – и с этим, Аслан исчез в темноте.

* * *

Люси тяжело вздохнула, сидя на подоконнике в комнате, которую она Эдмундом делили в доме у Юстаза. Ребята куда-то ушли, занятые своими мальчишескими делами, оставив Люси наедине с ее мыслями и эмоциями. Она грустила о потери любви, которую она едва успела обрести, но ее тут же у нее отобрали. «Каспиан, как же я скучаю по тебе».

Каспиан повзрослел с тех пор, как Люси была в Нарнии в последний раз. Высокий и величественный, сильный и нежный, харизматичный и великодушный. Каспиан был тем, кого желала бы любая девушка. В глубине души, Люси знала, что переживет короля Нарнии на сотни жизней. Она отбросила эту мысль, вместо этого предпочитая молить Аслана о помощи. Ведь Великий Лев не встанет между двумя любящими сердцами?

Люси мужественно смахнула подступающие слезы, но не падала духом. Однажды она была Королевой Нарнии и знала, что судьба не изменна. Не смотря на то, что людям нравится думать, что она контролирует свои жизни, на самом деле это не так. Существование человека и причины его существования были предрешены веками ранее до его рождения. Будто щенки, которых контролируют или дают немного свободы, люди застряли вокруг, словно игрушки для Высших Сил, пытающихся развлечься. Люси снова вздохнула. Ее мир давно забыл магию, пульсирующую вокруг, ее мир ослеп. Она стремилась в Нарнию, в мир, где магия существует.

До сих пор Люси могла видеть Каспиана таким, каким видела его в последний раз, в тот день, когда ее сердце и душа разбились вдребезги. Такой ослепительный в красно-коричневой, с черными и золотыми, вставками одежде. Его золотые волосы сверкали в неестественно ярком солнечном свете, словно маяк в темноте, который вел ее к единственному мужчине, которого она когда-либо любила. Слезы блестели в его глазах, словно драгоценные камни, пока он говорил о том, что их разлука происходила слишком рано, звуча больше как маленький потерянный мальчик, каким он когда-то был и в какой-то степени до сих пор остался. Люси знала, почему любит Каспиана так сильно. Она чувствовала, что могла бы излечить и успокоить его истерзанную душу. Он был сдержанным и преданным, физически и духовно сильным, вслушивался в советы и все обдумывал. И он был одним из самых красивых мужчин, которых она видела. Каспиан был хорошим королем, и еще лучшим человеком.

Люси страстно желала, чтобы наступил день, когда она найдет мужчину в своем мире, такого же красноречивого и мудрого, как Каспиан. Но они больше не бывают такими, Люси сомневалась том, что такие мужчины как Каспиан вообще существовали в ее мире. Она тяжело вздохнула.

«О, Каспиан, если бы у нас только был еще один шанс, если бы я только сказала, что люблю тебя».

Совершенно изнуренная, Люси перебралась на кровать. Она не хотела ничего больше, кроме как вернуться в Нарнию. Закрыв глаза, Люси впала в забытье.


End file.
